


feeding a cat

by yugiamane



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: ...vanya is a catgirl, No Incest, and my first fanfic for tua is.. also this, first fic on ao3 in Months is this, the fact i had to tag that, u ppl r fucking weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiamane/pseuds/yugiamane
Summary: five feeds vanya some tuna. Help me
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	feeding a cat

To say Vanya Hargreeves was hungry was an understatement. She poked Five annoyingly, going 'meow, meow, meow' as she did. "Feed me, meow! Meow meow meowwww!!!" She screams, tears gathering in her eyes. "Feeeeed me!" She claps her hands together, throwing a kitty cat tantrum.

Five finally stands up. "Agh, alright, alright! Give me a minute, geez." He rolled his eyes as he carefully entered the kitchen. Alright, where's that cat food.. Tuna, that works for cats, right? Whatever, Five takes the can and opens it. Re-entering Vanya's room, she meows excitedly. Five huffs.

"Here, Vanya." He dumps the tuna on her plate. Some of the water spills onto her clothes since she got quite close. Five sets the can on the ground, running a hand through his hair. "Eat up, I guess."

So Vanya does.


End file.
